Air Man
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily specially for combat. Air Man has his face in his torso instead of a head, a design said to be intimidating and known as an "Air Man Type" design. Air Man can generate powerful winds with the propeller in his torso to pull or push enemies, and can attack with small tornadoes with his Special Weapon, Air Shooter. Air Man dislikes Fall season because the leaves get stuck in his fan, the reason he is weak to Leaf Shield. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 2 Air Man attacks by creating six tornadoes with his Air Shooter and blows them in Mega Man's direction with his propeller to damage him. After doing this three times, he will jump to the other side of the screen and repeat the attack. Air Man is very weak to the Leaf Shield, as it clogs up his propeller with leaves. But, if the Leaf Shield touches a tornado it will be stopped, so shots must be timed carefully. Mega Man obtains the Air Shooter and Item-2 by defeating him. Mega Man 3 In ''Mega Man 3, the first Doc Robot in Spark Man's stage copies Air Man's moves, and before the battle, Air Man has a cameo appearance as program data copied by Doc Robot. This Doc Robot is weak against the Magnet Missile and Spark Shock. Also, Mega Man can slide in this game, making it easier to avoid some tornadoes. ''Mega Man II Air Man's strategy in the Game Boy ''Mega Man II is the same as in Mega Man 2, except he shoots four tornadoes instead of six. Mega Man can slide to avoid some tornadoes. ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise Air Man appears in the Boss Card . When used, Air Man will appear and blow the targeted player away to where it was last turn. Mega Man's Soccer Air Man is a player with the fifth slowest run speed and low defense, but he has the fourth strongest tackle (alongside Cut Man) from the game. His special kick is . Air Man don't has his own team, but he is a member of the Fire Man, Elec Man, Needle Man, Dust Man, Skull Man, and Proto Man teams in Tournament mode, and the Wood Man and Dust Man teams in League mode. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Air Man is one of the six bosses from the "Recover the new parts!" course. He attacks by using his Air Shooter to create five tornadoes, and blows them in the direction of the player. He also pushes or pulls the player away using only wind, with a DeluPipi coming to attack sometimes while pushing. After losing half of his energy (depending of difficulty and boss order), Air Man will use new attacks. He can now jump to the center of the screen and use his propeller to suck junk to him, using it as a shield similar to the Junk Shield, and them blow the junk away. He will also use a typhoon attack. Air Man is weak to the Super Arm in this game, as the fragments from the broken blocks clog up his propeller. Super Adventure Rockman Sixteen of Dr. Wily's robots from ''Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3 are rebuilt by Ra Moon, including Air Man, who is the seventh boss from the game (the second from Episode 2). Mega Man fights against Air Man and defeats him. If the player is defeated by him, Elec Man will appear to save Mega Man and give the player another chance to fight against him. Near the end of the game, Dr. Wily's robots (except for Shadow Man) are revived, and Wily orders them to destroy the captured Mega Man. However, Ra Moon attacks the fifteen robots, revealing his true intentions, and when Wily orders the newly created Ra Thor to destroy Ra Moon, he attacks Wily's robots. Mega Man is freed and he defeats Ra Thor, but Ra Moon reveals he created a robot called New Yellow Devil. Wily orders his robots to attack the New Yellow Devil, but their attacks cause no harm and it knocks down all robots. If the player is defeated, Mega Man can ask the robots to help him, and they will give their remaining energy to Mega Man and shut down. Their bodies are apparently destroyed in the explosion of Ra Moon's temple. Rockman ×over Air Man is one of the four bosses in the 25th anniversary world. He also appears in some Battle Memory. Other appearances *Air Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Air Man is a boss in Mega Man Pinball. *Air Man would appear in the cancelled games Mega Man Universe and Rockman Online. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data おなかに強力なプロペラをないぞうした、どくとくなデザインのロボット。 あるていどのダメージはかくごしてれんしゃ攻撃だ。 Translation: In his belly, a strong propeller was installed, he is a robot with peculiar design. To some extent he causes rapid fire damage. ''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' data のちに「エアーマンタイプ」といわれることばをうんだどくとくのデザインのロボット。かんぜんなひとがたよりもたいせんしゃにきょうふをあたえる。 とくしゅぶきはエアーシューターじゃ。 Translation: The distinctive design of this robot later gave birth to the speech called "Air Man Type". It is more frightening to opponents than a fully humanoid form. Special Weapon is Air Shooter. Stage enemies Enemies in Air Man's stage from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II. *Goblin (with Gremlins) *Matasaburo *Kaminari Goro *Pipi *Scworm Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Air Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 2. Other media ''Mega Man'' Air Man appears in episode 7 of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, where his appearance was drastically altered from his video game counterpart. This Air Man's armor was a powder blue instead of the darker shade of blue in Mega Man 2. He is also taller, and in one scene, he appeared to be taller than Guts Man. The most notorious change was that Air Man now had a head and red eyes. In the game, Air Man was basically a torso with eyes and a big fan in the middle with arms and legs. It should also be noted that he and Ice Man do NOT get along very well. ''Captain N: The Game Master'' Air Man appears in episode 20 of Captain N: The Game Master, where he and other robots from Mega Man 2 plays soccer against the main character. In this cartoon, Air Man suffers drastic alterations. He is white instead of blue, and has propellers in both arms instead of his torso. Instead of a fan on his chest, he has a wind gust emblem. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga ''Mega Man Megamix, Air Man's blaster is on his right arm instead of the left, and he has large shoulders similar to the animated series and a larger back. He appears in the story "Orders to Destroy R", where he and Flash Man, along with several of Air Man's minions, attack Mega Man in the city. After Flash Man's defeat, the other Light robots appear and help Mega Man fight against Air Man, defeating all of his minions; but other Wily robots arrive to aid him. When Dr. Wily's plan fails, Air Man retreats with the other robots. Air Man also appeared in Mega Man Gigamix. ''Mega Man (Archie Comics) Air Man makes an appearance in the eleventh issue of the Archie Comics. Mega Man first attempts to use Atomic Fire on him, but he is able to nullify with a burst of wind and knock Mega Man down with the Air Shooter. As he closes in, Mega Man destroys him with Leaf Shield. During the fight, Air Man twice insists Mega Man can't defeat him, acting as a nod to the Internet meme Airman ga Taosenai. Later, Air Man and Wily's other Robot Masters were reconstructed by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins. Air Man questions why Wily is wasting time with exploring Lanfront Ruins instead of rebuilding his lab and building a robot army, though Wily assures him that they can afford more prep time. Other appearances Air Man appeared in the Worlds of Power book and in the manga ''Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou, Rockman World 2, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM2AirMan.jpg|Air Man's original Mega Man 2 artwork. R20AirMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Air Man. SARAirMan.jpg|Air Man in Super Adventure Rockman. ROAirMan.jpg|Air Man, as he would appear in Rockman Online. Cntgmairman.jpg|Air Man in Captain N: The Game Master. MegaManArchieC011-2.jpg|Air Man in the Mega Man comic. RYBWilyRobots.png|Air Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaAir.png|Air Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. See also *Airman ga Taosenai Trivia *Air Man and Wind Man are rivals. *One of Air Man's minions, Matasaburo, was based on him. *Air Man was set to appear in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. *Wave Man from the DOS version of Mega Man 3 is almost directly based off Air Man. *Air Man's fan blades are bright blue in his artwork, but due to the color limitations of the the NES, they are yellow in his Mega Man 2 sprite. *If Mega Man is standing on Item-1 during the battle with Air Man in the NES version of Mega Man 2, he will not blow his tornadoes. *If Mega Man is hit with an Air Shooter, while standing on Item-1 right against the boss gate, a glitch will occur transporting Mega Man to a glitchy location where the layout becomes similar to Wily Stage 2, but the level can no longer be cleared, forcing the player to reset the game. de:Air Man es:Air Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Playable Characters Category:Air Robot Masters